Devil of Six-Paths: Naruto the Bloodedge
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The Continuum Shift, a endless cycle of possibilities. But what if in one of those possibilities, Ragna's past self is Naruto, the new Rikudou Sennin, the new Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, the descendent of Sparda, and the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War; a hero betrayed by this own people, causing him to become the Black Beast? The wheel of fate is turning. ACTION!
1. To the Next Possibility

Author's Notes: Hello my friends. Here's my own version of Naruto the Bloodedge. I originally adopted it from Haseo55 a year ago, but never got to it, but here it is. I've got the story planned, and Ragna will be different from his usual self due to being Naruto. Look forward to it, just as I'm looking forward to Chrono Phantasma.

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Badass/Smart/Intelligent/Powerful Naruto/Ragna, Uzumakicest, Alive Minato and Kushina, slight Minato Bashing, Konoha Bashing, Lime/Lemons**

**Pairings: Naruto/Ragna x Harem**

**From BlazBlue: Kuro (FemBlackBeast), Celica, Noel, Rachel, Taokaka, Litchi, Nu-13, Tsubaki, Makoto, Platinum, Lambda-11, Kokonoe, Bullet**

**From Naruto: Yoko (FemJuubi), Naruko, Narumi, Hinata, Hisana, Satsuki, Ino, Kyoko, Sakuya, Akira, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Shizune, Haku, Gaia (FemGaara), Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Yugito, Samui, Sasame, Yakumo, Shion, Shizuka, Mei, Konan, Kushina**

**Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse**

**Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, BlazBlue, Devil May Cry, or any other crossover that might appear.**

**Credit goes to VFSNAKE for letting me borrow a part from the first chapter of his Naruto x Dragonball Z story, Naruto of the Saiyans. Plus, some of the fight scene are based off the fight scenes in the Blazblue Perfect True Ending video.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Naruto the Bloodedge of Six Paths**_

* * *

_**Prologue: To the Next Possibility**_

* * *

**(Cathedral, AD2199/12/31)**

"This is odd… Sneaking around aside, I can't feel anyone's presence here… Normally the soldiers would be surrounding me by now, plus, there was no Anti-Beast Barrier. Is this a trap- Whoa!

A sword made of ice suddenly embedded itself near a pillar.

…What the? An ice sword…? ***gasp* *growl*** JIN!" screamed a feminine voice that echoed throughout the cathedral in the empty Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL) Branch of the 13th Hierarchical City: Kagutsuchi.

The owner of the voice was a young female with white spiky hair and heterochromia with her left eye being green and her right being red, and wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back, a v-cut black shirt that show her cleavage with three red belts, a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands with the right arm and hand being prosthetic and storing the Azure Grimoire, a pair of short shorts, steel-toed black boots that reach to her thighs, and a sword named Blood-Scythe strapped to her back.

She is the Shinigami, Ragna the Bloodedge, a wanted criminal with a large bounty on her head for destroying several NOL branches in various Hierarchical Cities.

**(A/N: Yes, Ragna is a female in this. Keep an open mind readers)**

The one she's standing across from is a slender young man with short, stylish blond hair, green eyes, and wearing the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves, and sheathed katana that is actually Nox Nyctores – Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, on the side of his hip.

He is Kisaragi Jin, a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the NOL.

He is also Ragna's little brother.

But in this case, family doesn't mean squat, as Ragna grabbed her blade and leapt at Jin, who calmly took out his katana.

The Blood-Scythe sword clashed with the Yukianesa katana as Jin blocked each of Ragna's strikes, making a clashing sound before they were caught in a deadlock and jumped back, releasing it.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ragna snarled.

"Come on! Is that any way to greet someone?" Jin asked tauntingly, "Hahaha, looks like you haven't changed at all, because you're as reckless as always. Although I have to admit, I'm a bit relived."

"Who cares about that! It's got nothing to do with- No matter, I've got a whole of other questions that you need to answer, and if you don't comply, well…" Ragna cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Whoa there nee-san, you're askin' for quite a bit." Jin said, putting his hands up, "I have to say though…there's enough money on your head to buy out a small country. A whole lot of vigilantes looking for 'Ragna the Bloodedge'."

"What's it to you?" Ragna asked, seeing a look of insanity on her brother's face.

"Ahh, but don't worry. I won't let anyone else touch you…You're all mine."

"You always did have a creepy sister-complex, little brother." Ragna grumbled, shaking her head before raising her Blood-Scythe, "Looks like you'll need punishment. **CARNAGE SCISSORS!**"

Ragna performed a dashing sword strike, followed up by slashing the ground upwards, releasing two spikes of dark energy, but Jin slashed through the attacks with his katana and laughed.

"Ahaha! Yes, that's it…I'd almost forgotten this feeling…To think that we'd meet like this again…that I'd have the chance to 'kill' you again!"

"Damn you." Ragna said angrily, "I will never forgive you!"

"Hehehe…Enough nostalgia…Let's kill each other…nee-san!"

"Screw you! **DEAD SPIKE!**" Ragna roared, unleashing a wave of dark energy in the form of the Black Beast's head.

"You're so stupid, nee-san." Jin said as he stabbed the ground with his sword, utilizing the power of his manipulation of ice to entrap the attack in a cage of ice called Arctic Dungeon.

Ragna jumped back, "What the?!"

"Yukianesa's power, experience it first hand!" Jin said as he sheathed his sword, making the ice cage shatter and dispelling the Dead Spike attack as he takes the NOL prayer pose.

"In the name of Kisaragi…"

Jin struck, stabbing Ragna with nine quick circular freezing quickdraw slashes before settling in a Battojutsu stance.

"**SETSUBA**…"

In the moment Jin disappeared, with almost a hundred slash marks appearing all over Ragna, making her cry out and fall to the ground as Jin reappeared.

"**GENHIEIGEKI!**" he finished, sheathing his blade.

"Why you little…" Ragna growled in pain.

"Let me finish you now, and end your misery!" Jin cried in joy as he materialized multiple ice sword projectiles and fired at a downed Ragna.

But Ragna was playing possum and rolled away to dodge the projectiles. Jin growled and used his "ice car" attack, but Ragna activated her distortion drive.

"**INFERNO DIVIDER OF THE BLACK BEAST!**" Ragna shouted, catching Jin with a sword slash uppercut infused with dark energy, now making him cry out in pain.

A few punches and an ax kick in midair later, Ragna activated her distortion drive in finish Jin.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Ragna roared, using an overhead slash infused with dark energy to finished Jin, who tried to block with an ice shield, but it was useless as he was sent flying into a pillar.

"Hurgh…gah…" Jin moaned

"This s over yet Jin. I'm not gonna finish you off just yet. I still have questions that only you can answer. But, I got bigger fish to fry right now, so how about you just stay there and we'll continue this chat later." Ragna assured him, and then took the nearby elevator down under the NOL Branch.

If she stayed longer, she would've noticed a redhead girl who just arrived to the empty NOL Branch.

* * *

**(The Gate, 2199AD/12/31)**

"At last, you're here. This brings back memories, Dark One."

Ragna finally arrived at the Gate housing the Cauldron, but frowned when she notices someone else near there, and shivered from the pressure coming from the white-clad figure.

The figure has long bright blue hair is tied at the mane, a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, and wearing semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakuma present, ballooning pants common in samurai, and his armored sections feature fully functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. Set on his back his a nodachi that is Nox Nyctores – Interfectum Malus: Ookami.

"Huh? At last? Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?" Ragna asked, confused, finding it scary that the armored samurai has no face at all and shook a bit.

"I'm not talking to you." The armored samurai said.

Ragna's eyebrows twitched as she folded her arms over her impressive bust to steady herself, "Then who the hell are you talking to? Yourself? Man, you know what, who cares. I don't have the time or patience to deal with you or whatever shit you got going on. Now get outta my way, or I'm gonna rip you little mask off and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"Then why don't you draw your sword?" the armored samurai asked.

Ragna raised an eyebrow, "You want me too?"

But the armored samurai caught her bluff, "Aaahh, yes, now that is fear, Ragna the Bloodedge. The creature that sleeps within you…it can sense my power, and it is afraid."

"What did you say asshole?" Ragna snapped while trying and failing miserably to stop her shaking.

"It is the center of darkness and the source of all evil." The armored samurai explained as he unsheathed Ookami and settled into his fighting stance, "Your very existence is the world's worst nightmare. Only your death can put an end to this nightmare. It is time for the eternal wanderer to meet her demise. Long story short, I was waiting for you there, to settle things once and for all."

"Seriously? So I'm a nightmare? According to who? And what's this about settling things once and for all? Geh, no matter. I'm gettin' real tired of listening to your nonsense. Why don't you drop the so-called hero crap, so we can get this over with?" Ragna said, pointing her sword at him.

"Fine then. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come!" the now revealed Hakumen chanted, now unleashing his power as Ragna's eyes widened in shock.

"_Hakumen of the Six Heroes?! Ah crap!_" Ragna thought in panic, but got into her fighting stance, now ignoring her fear, "Just try it if you can, you masked bastard!"

A few seconds later, Ragna was still standing in front of Hakumen, trembling.

"What wrong Dark One?" Hakumen asked, "Your legs are trembling."

"Oh yeah?"

Ragna finally charged, intent on ending the fight quickly, but was instead thrown around like a ragdoll thank to Hakumen's Drive, Zanshin. She tried to attack again, but got two kicks for her trouble, sending her back.

"Don't disappoint me." Hakumen demanded as Ragna kipped back up.

"I'll show you disappointing!" Ragna shouted, "**CARNAGE**…"

Ragna rushed in with her Distortion Drive attack, but before just as she thought she hit the second part of her attack, Hakumen erected a large version of his Drive Zanshin for his Distortion Drive counterattack.

"Too slow Dark One! **EMPTY SKY FORM**…"

When Ragna's attack hit Hakumen's Zanshin, Hakumen stuck with a Battojutsu attack.

"**YUKIKAZE!**"

"Gah!"

Ragna fell to her knees, crutching her wound.

"Damn it! Gotta stop the bleeding." she moaned before dodging Hakumen's Zantetsu attack, "Whoa!"

"What's wrong?" Hakumen snapped as he pointed his sword at Ragna, frustrated, "Why won't you fight for real- Wha?"

Hakumen fell to his knee, crutching his chest as a magic circle appeared around him.

"A casual interruption?" Hakumen growled, "How dare you interrupt me, Grimalkin!"

Then, he suddenly disappeared from Ragna's sight.

"That was too close." Ragna muttered as she used an ars magus spell to heal herself, "Had the fight continued, I would've have to use the Azure Grimoire. He was pretty tough, as expected of a member of the Six Heroes. But man, I've wasted too much time with him."

But then, the area started to shake violently.

"Well…fuck…" Ragna moaned as she witnessed the Gate opening, revealing the light that is the Cauldron.

* * *

**(Sheol Gate, 2199AD/12/31)**

"Tch. You gotta be kidding me…I guess I was too late."

Flying from the Cauldron and landing in front of Ragna is a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade, and wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end, and an eyepatch over her right eye that is her own Azure Grimoire.

She is the 13th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Murakumo Unit, Nu.

"Loading…loading…loading…loading…complete…"

"Done booting up your body? What a pain in the ass." Ragna muttered as Nu's soulless eye came to life upon seeing Ragna, and her face lit up with joy

"Ahh! It's Ragna-chan!" Nu squealed, "Long time no see! What is this…the fourth time, right?"

"Technically third." Ragna's eyes twitched as she corrected Nu.

"Awww…looks like somebody's in a bad mood." Nu teased as she danced around Ragna "Are you mad 'cause we couldn't talk the last few times? It's all right, 'cause I've got a body that can move and talk now, see?"

Ragna rolled her eyes, "Good for you."

"Or perhaps, prefer it went the same way as last time?" Nu asked, "You…you remember how you hurt me before? You attacked so suddenly. It really hurt a lot. My blood sprayed out because I bled a whole bunch, really!" Nu said, her tone never changing, "But, you know…"

"Know what?" Ragna asked.

"It felt good didn't it, when my body so close when we're together. And you were smiling."

"Right~" Ragna said as she finished healing the worst of her injuries, but Nu finally notices.

"Ah! Ragna-chan, you were injured! Are you OK? Who did that to you?" she demanded, her face expressing her worry.

"Never you mind." Ragna said, waving it off, "I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself in the next few minutes."

Nu was confused, "What do you mean, Ragna-chan?"

"Just this." Ragna responded, pointing her Blood-Scythe at Nu, "They may be one in the same, but I'm here not to kill you. Destroy you is the terms I'm going for. Not because you look and sound like my little sister Saya, but because if I let you be, you're going to destroy the world, and I won't let it happen."

Nu was shocked at Ragna's declaration, "Whaa! Ragna-chan! Please don't! I finally…I finally has a body. We can finally be together, but you…you…You're so mean…"

"Oh boo hoo hoo. Cry me a river." Ragna taunted as she got into her fighting stance, "On a serious note, I always made up my mind, and there's nothing you can do to change it, so prepare yourself!"

"…Well of course. That's right. I forgot, you're the same as me." she said quietly, "You want to destroy, right? Me. Yourself. The world. You want to destroy everything, right? That's why Ragna-chan possesses power. The Azure Grimoire, a power that can do battle with the world. You want to use it, right?"

Ragna shrugged, "If I have too."

Nu just looked at Ragna with an unreadable expression before whispering…

"I see. Activating Murakumo…"

A large sword descended from above, with Ragna recognizing it as the Nox Nyctores – Lux Santus: Murakumo. It stabbed itself on the ground behind Nu before it split into different part and attached itself to Nu. Now Nu is donning a futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation, and a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end.

"…So that's how it is, huh?" Nu said a little menacingly, "Maybe you'll change your tune after something a little more…physical? So, how would you like it? Gentle or rough?"

"Neither thank you, because you'll have to catch me first! But if you think I'll gonna destroy the world my sister lives in, you've got another thing coming!"

"Well then, let's start! Besides, the only one that satisfy Ragna…is me! So come, so that I can finally put my arms around you!"

"All right then, me first!"

Ragna charged at Nu, jumping over the swords she sent along the sword. She then used her Drive, Sword Summoner, to attack Ragna in midair, but Ragna flipped over it and jumped off it to close the distance between her and Nu. Ragna slashed at Nu, but Nu use her Act Parcer skill to teleport, dodging Ragna's attack.

"Not done yet!" Ragna shouted as her used kicks in injunction with her sword attacks, but Nu kept using Act Parcer to dodge each strike.

"You're too slow!" Nu taunted, "But don't worry, Nu will do all the teasing!"

"Screw you!" Ragna snapped as she failed to connect her Gauntlet Hades attack.

"I intend to, so here we go!" Nu said, as she attacked with Sickle Storm, running a scythe along the ground to Ragna, who rolled out of the way and jumped over Nu's Spike Chaser attack.

"Got you!" Nu cheered, unleashed her Distortion Drive, Calamity Swords, calling down several swords from above.

Ragna jumped back to avoid them, failing to notice that Nu was leading her into a trap as the attack ended.

"Like that'll work." Ragna said, preparing to use her Dead Spike attack to distract Nu so that she could hit her with a surprise Hell's Fang to take her head off. Before she could, she noticed that her body was heavy and looked down

"A Gravity Shield?" Ragna panicked, "Since when did she-?"

With a shrill yet playful laugh, Nu unleashed her Distortion Drive, summoning three portals in front of her to attack with Legacy Edge, firing on Ragna with a barrage of swords.

Ragna screamed in pain as she was slashed, skewered, and pierced with the continuous blades that reopened some of her wounds from the other battles. When the attack ended, Ragna fell to her knees near the entrance to the Cauldron, her body racked with pain.

"Now Ragna…" Nu said as she floated towards her prey, "Let's melt together…so that we can become one…"

Nu was about use her Astral when suddenly, Ragna used the rest of her strength to quickly respond with her own.

"**BLACK ONSLAUGHT!**"

Ragna turned her sword into a scythe and slashed at Nu repeatedly, draining her health.

"**BLACK ZAGAN**…**NIGHTMARE EDGE**…"

Covered in darkness, Ragna thrusted forward with her sword in sealed form for the final stab to disintegrate Nu.

"**DESTRUCTION!**"

There was an explosion, and Ragna thought she won.

"So much for putting your arms around me-", Suddenly, Ragna's danger sense went haywire, cutting her off, "What the?!"

To her complete and utter shock, Nu was standing in front of her, battered but still alive and smiling.

"No way, it can't be!" Ragna cried as she fell to her knees, her body succumbing to the pain, "Dammit! Why…?!"

"You know it's impossible." Nu told her, "No one can change what happened. This is destiny! You and I are meant to be together. It's a story that can't be rewritten."

"No way!" Ragna snarled as she slowly tried to get to her feet, "Only I write my own story. Not you, or destiny!"

But the next thing Ragna knew, she was bombarded from all sides by Nu's Sword Summoner Drive attacks.

"Ahhh!"

"…And we fall into each other's arms…" Nu said as she ended her attack, "Oh, this is so romantic."

"No." Ragna whispered to herself, "Is this really as far as I can go?"

Then, Nu rushed at Ragna and wrapped her arms around her, just as she summoned a sword and stabbed herself and Ragna.

"Guagh!" Ragna cried, tearing flowing out of her eyes.

"You life and my life are the same." Nu said, gently putting her hands on Ragna's tear strained face, "If I'm alive, you definitely won't die. The same goes for me too. You can't fight your feelings, Ragna. We're going to be together, no matter what…forever and always."

"Well…excuse me…if I'm not…jumping…for joy…here." Ragna moaned sarcastically, knowing that this was the end.

She knew that what she was doing was a suicide mission from learning that she was body of the Black Beast, and the Murakumo Units were the heart of it, but she countered that fact by destroying the Murakumo Units before they were released from the Cauldron. But now, thanks to the interferences by Jin and Hakumen, she was too late to stop Nu from being released. Just as she feared, Nu was too powerful and resilient for her. And now, she and Nu are going to fuse their bodies into create the Black Beast, and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

Ragna was bought back to reality when Nu kissed her on the lips and giggled, "All right, let's go destroy everything now." she said, "Destroy this whole terrible, awful excuse for a world. OK, Ragna?"

"Ha…ha…ha!" Ragna laughed, getting a crazy idea, "I have a better idea. How about I take you out of this world, and eliminate the threat of the Black Beast?"

With that, Ragna used the last of her strength to wrap her own arms around Nu and leaned back, making them fall into the Cauldron.

"_Hopefully, it'll be an empty world where we'll rage around as the Black Beast._" Ragna thought, smiling at Nu's surprised face.

"But Ragna-chan…" Nu piped up, revealing that she could now read Ragna's mind, "Even if we're taken to a new world, Takamagahara will act, using the NOL's Nox Nyctores – Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi to destroy everything, bring about the Calamity Trigger, and the world' time will loop via the Continuum Shift."

**(A/N: I don't know how it goes, it's so confusing, so I'm making it up as I go along.)**

Before Ragna could be stunned, she heard a cry from above.

"NEE-SAN!"

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Ragna groaned, looking up to see Jin diving towards her and Nu, "You idiot! It's too late for me! Don't come any closer!"

"JIN!"

"Huh?"

As he was falling, Jin looked back to see a young woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, black stockings, and blue and white boots.

"What? Tsubaki?! No!"

"Looks like we won't be alone, Ragna-chan." Nu noted as Tsubaki tried to reach Jin.

"Huh. This might not be bad after all, or is that you influencing me?" Ragna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's pretty obvious Ragna-chan. We're fusing!" Nu said, smiling, as a bright light engulfed the area.

* * *

**(Outside Kagutsuchi)**

"…In the end, nothing could be change."

The speaker was a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle.

She is Rachel Alucard, the head of the Alucard vampire clan and an Observer. Accompanying her in her two familiars, Nago, a black, transmogrifying cat, and Gii, a stout, red bat.

"And today as well. That light will rain down… The spotlight of demise… a truly sorrowful light." she said sadly, as the beam from Take-Mikazuchi consumed Kagutsuchi destroying the cities and killing everyone inside.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"The complete annihilation of the 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi, has been confirmed."

"At this present point, the 665th Phase is now over."

"The system is now rebooting."

"The data will be sent to Takamagahara."

"The system will now proceed to Phase 666."

**(A/N: I know it's Phase 725, but that's just canon.)**

* * *

**(A New World, A New Possibility)**

It's nighttime in the Konohagakure no Sato. A village located in the Elemental Countries in the Land of Fire territory. It's a shinobi village full of civilians protected by shinobi, and has the makings of a peaceful village full of shinobi ready to put down their lives for the village. Just like it's leader, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash.

Just now, he just finished battling the mastermind the current attack on the village, the Masked Man, Uchiha Madara, who is really Uchiha Obito in disguise. He summoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune to attack the village to fulfill his master's vengeance on the village while he battled Minato. But Minato proved why he was called the Yellow Flash, and managed to defeat his old student Obito, who he believed was dead.

Now he in a clearing with his three children who've just been born an hour ago: Naruto, Naruko, and Narumi. Despite his wife Kushina nowhere to be found after her presumed death thanks to Obito, he proceeded to summoning the Shinigami to seal the restrained fox into his children at the cost of his life.

But before he could split the fox into the soul, the yang chakra, and the yin chakra, a huge, dimension portal opened up from above, and a black shape fell out of it. Minato and the Shinigami's eyes widened comically as the black shape slammed into the huge fox and fell into baby Naruto, somehow sealing themselves into him. With no choice since all of the fox and something else was in Naruto, Minato quickly put the Shinigami's seal onto Naruto.

"Well," the Shinigami said in it's distorted voice, scratching its head, "That was interesting. Since something else was seal into your son, the contact is null and void, so I won't take your soul."

"Are…are you sure?" a surprised Minato asked.

"Very sure." the Shinigami confirmed, "Just one thing."

The Shinigami looked Minato straight in him eyes, scaring the crap out of him.

"You should count yourself lucky. Don't make me regret this, Namikaze Minato." The Shinigami said coolly, with Minato nodding his head rapidly.

"Glad we're on the same people." the Shinigami said, smiling under _her_ mask, "Farewell, and don't call me again. We gods have paperwork too you know."

Before Shinigami took her leave, she looked back at Naruto, and sensed something about the boy's energy had suddenly changed. The Shinigami could only conclude that whatever this _something_ was, it's not connected to Kyuubi, and not connected to this very dimension. Shinigami had always been told by the other powers above that such a contract was dangerous to have since it tore partially into the dimensional fabric, risking something from another place, from another dimension from getting through, and entering this dimension.

Now she was starting to suspect that her sisters Kami and Yami were right. Of course...they were _always_ right when it came to matters like that since they helped Shinigami make such a contract with the mortals of this village. In the name of balance they said. Needed to be put in place to counter a Forbidden Jutsu that cheated the Shinigami out of a few of the souls in her deathly realm from _staying _there for an unknown amount of time.

However, the Shinigami had no plans to remove this unknown entity from the boy, as it would mean removing the seal, and freeing the idiot vixen Kyuubi _again_! The Shinigami didn't want that, as it had enough paperwork on her hands already just from the sealing alone, and didn't want to make things even more complicated then it already was.

Let the mortals deal with this situation and if it bit them in the ass?

Oh well. More souls for her realm.

And on that thought…

Shinigami gave a piercing gaze to Naruto, discreetly giving him her mark on his back in the form of the kanji for her title, Shinigami. Her work done, she returned to the skies above to meet with her sisters.

As for Minato, he was now holding a crying Naruto in his arms, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Naruto my son, I know you'll be subjected to the hate of the village, but I will protect you, that's for sure. Besides, despite that darkness within you, you're destined for greatness."

Minato then heard footsteps, and looked up to see…

"Danzo? What are you doing here? Where's Sarutobi- What the?!"

Before Minato could express his shock, his mind went blank.

* * *

The Gate of Fate has been opened. Now the rest is up to you.

**(A/N: Is that how it goes?)**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

_-The stage has been set for the 666__th__ Phase. The old world's been destroyed and the Black Beast has arrived and is sealed inside little Naruto along with Kyuubi. How will our hero encounter the NOL, and will his actions finally be the trigger to break the cycle, or continue to be consumed by the endless loop?_

_Next time:__** Chapter 01 – Ragna the Bloodedge**_

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, December 19, 2012**


	2. Enter Ragna the Bloodedge

Author's Notes: As you all noticed, I've changed the title to from **Naruto the Bloodedge of Six Paths** to _**Devil of Six Paths: Naruto the Bloodedge**_. There's some things you readers need to know about this story. There will be MAJOR changes in terms of events that happened before the events of Calamity Trigger. There will be no branching paths like in the story modes, so this story will be straight-forward like Calamity Trigger Reconstruction. Unlike the other Naruto the Bloodedge stories, this story will follow events from Calamity Trigger, Continuum Shift, and the upcoming Chronos Phantasma from mostly Naruto's/Ragna point of view, before he returns to the Elemental Countries. Also, 1/2 of this chapter will chronicle Naruto's life before he became Ragna. Finally, the Ragna you'll be seeing will be smart!Ragna, unlike the canon idiot Ragna we know and love. Plus, in addition to my Blazblue OCs, one Guilty Gear character and one Negima character will be joining the cast in the future. Have fun guessing! Who knows, you might get a virtual cookie when they're revealed. You got plenty of time. Enjoy!

On a side-note, I know I'm gonna get criticized for how this chapter goes, I just know it...

**-Review Responses**

**berserker rage 101 – So true.**

**TheEvilEye – I got a little plan for Bullet. I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Blazblue, Devil May Cry, Persona, Arcana Heart, Guilty Gear, Negima, or any other crossover that might appear.**

* * *

_**Chapter 01: Enter Ragna the Bloodedge**_

* * *

**(Dairy Entry)**

_Dear Dairy,_

_It's been years since I last wrote in you. If you don't remember, I'm Naruko. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko. I'm the twin sister of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin and Nidaime Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Yoko. We also have a sister. She's Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi. And all three of us are the descendants of the Rikudou Sennin from the Uzumaki side and the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda from the Namikaze side. Hehe, you probably still have trouble remembering, so let me jog your memory. I know that just sounded weird, but I just regained my memory, and I want someone or something to talk to after everything that's happened._

_My sister and me are what you may call normal girls with a shared dream of becoming the best kunoichi on planet Earth herself. Our brother however, got the short end of the stick. That time, he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon who attacked Konoha after being extracted from the pervious Jinchuuriki, our mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina._

_Almost everyone lost something because of the Kyuubi's attack, and then word got out that Naruto held the Kyuubi within him, he became the target of everyone's malice. Despite being the child of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, like us, it didn't stop the villagers and some shinobi from hurting Naruto. For four years, they would hunt him down in packs and beat him in alleyway when they catch him. Narumi and I would've tried to help him but Naruto's so-called protective detail in the form of ANBU would hold us back and emit joy at seeing the "Kyuubi brat" being put in his place. Even worse, my father let them off with a slap on the wrist and a warning._

_I wasn't going to let those damn villagers have their way with my brother any longer, especially when it was thanks to him awakening the family bloodline that the Hyuuga sisters are still in Konoha after the Hyuuga Incident thanks to Kumo, and if my dad won't do anything about it, then I will. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. The Five Ice Queens of Konoha consisting of my mother's former students, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yugao, Inuzuka Hana, and an apprentice to the Slug Sannin Senju Tsunade, Kato Shizune, managed to rescue Naruto when we were four years old. Afterwards, they took us in, and even our uncaring father wouldn't dare cross five man-hating, cold-as-ice kunoichi. Uchiha Mikoto also took care of us, and joined the Ice Queens after the Uchiha Clan were killed off by the hands of our surrogate brother, Uchiha Itachi. _

_Life was a little better after that. Kure-chan, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan, Hana-chan, and Shizu-chan took care of all three of us, and prepared for Konoha's Shinobi Academy, where we entered at the early age of five. But the people of Konoha would not stop. The teachers would kick Naruto out of important lessons and tamper with his grades. The Ice Queens would report the issue with gathered proof, but our father would be "too busy" to do anything about it. So the Ice Queens took the matter to the Fire Daimyo, and boy was he furious, if him invading with his army of battle-hardened samurai were anything to go by._

_The end result, all of the teachers except for Umino Iruka were fired and replaced by the Fire Daimyo's own loyal, personal shinobi, and various educators too. That's when life truly improved for us, and the future of Konoha shinobi was assured. But for some reason, our father, the part of the Shinobi Advisory Board, and the Civilian Council didn't like the changes one bit. But who cares? My brother's got me, Narumi, as well as our friends: Naru Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee, Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakuya, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hisana, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Kyoko, Inugami Akira, and Higarashi Tenten._

_By the time me, my brother, and our sister hit eleven, Naruto helped Narumi and I awakened our Devil Soul bloodline and we graduated early from the Academy with Naruto as the top rookie and me and Narumi tying for the title of Kunoichi of the Year. A shinobi named Ebisu, a closet-pervert, was in charge of testing us to see if we had what it takes to become genin. It was a hide-and-seek mission as we were to locate and subdue him. But instead, we were taking a shortcut through the sewer and find a secret area that once belonged to Orochimaru, who left of his experiments there. While the detour didn't earn us the rank of genin, it did get us the rank of Tokubetsu Genin. It allowed Naruto, Narumi, and I to form a team, without a sensei._

_One year later after mastering our Devil Soul bloodline and collecting Devil Arms around the Namikaze estate and the outskirts of Konoha, father-dearest decided to screw up our unstoppable team after we stopped Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and what was really alarming was that he did it around the same time the Clan Heirs graduated. What sucked was that we were assigned with Uchiha Sasuke, a kid named Sai, Haruno Sakura with Hatake Kakashi as his sensei. We were placed on a team that hates our guts, which been confirmed that our father doesn't make our best interests at heart. How we passed, I do not know, bust honesty, between Sasuke's gloating and Sakura's screeched, we should've fail. Too bad the teacher and student combi didn't see it that way._

_Our first mission out of the village took place in Wave right after that pathetic test. Long story short, we succeeded, but no doubt the mission report was so horribly corrupted. We did successfully protect the bridge-builder, and Kakashi killed the one after him, Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, leaving his alone, Haku, alone. Before the Uchiha could claim her, Narumi and I jumped ahead and declared Haku our servant. I don't know where I got that idea, but it just happened, and Haku-chan was all too happy to become our servant._

_Then came the Chunin Exams, an event Konoha itself hosted under the watchful eye of the Fire Daimyo, and our team was registered. We were the only team with one people, so thankfully, Naruto, Narumi, and I split up from the pricks and Yugao-chan took over as our Jonin sensei. During the meet and greet, a few kunoichi were eying my brother with love and lust in their eyes, and I can't stay I blame them. Thankfully, since he is the last male of the Sparda clan, he's under the CRA due to the Elemental Countries' International Shinobi Law._

_The written exam was uneventful, unless you can count Rock Lee kicking Sasuke-teme's ass before the exam started. I still regret not bringing popcorn for that beatdown. The second exam is when shit went straight to hell. It was when we were heading to the tower after getting the scroll we needed that we ran into one of the Sannin, Orochimaru, in the disguise of one of the Grass-nin who was about to kill a red-haired girl with glasses. We managed to rescue the girl and drive Orochimaru off when we arrived at the tower, but got worried when we wondered what was he doing in the exams in the first place._

_When we reported his appearance to our father the day after, one of the Jonin let slip that Orochimaru might be after the Sharingan. Figuring that Orochimaru may be targeting our friend Satsuki, we headed back into the forest. What we did find was that Sasuke-teme was the one Orochimaru was after, and that Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Curse Mark of Heaven. He crippled the Sound-nin that were sent after him and was in the process of trying to rape the female Sound-nin Kin along with Hinata, Kyoko, and a willing Sakura when we finally arrived. Naruto beat Sasuke to a pulp while Narumi and I assist our friends and Kin. Luckily, we arrived just in time, and I easily knocked out Sakura, just for kicks._

_The preliminaries were rigged, causing a complete clusterfuck, but the important thing is that Naruto, Narumi, and I all managed to win our battles. It was going to be month before the Final Stage, so we spent it trying to unlock our Rinnegan and the Eagle Vision and Sense we inherited from the Uzumaki side of the family. The Toad Sage, our so-called godfather Jiraiya, wanted to help us, but we all just told him to fuck off, and continued to train with Haku and our newest servants, Kin and Karin, the latter we found out that she's also a member of the Uzumaki clan. What a surprise that was._

_Finally, it was time for the Finals- well, more like Invasion, for all the Daimyos and Kages to witness. I'm going to skip that because you know we three kicked all kinds of ass. But it was during Sasuke and Subaku no Gaia from the Sand's match that shit hit the fan. An unknown group appeared out of nowhere dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. Their leader, a man with an orange spiral mask, stepped up and introduced himself as Uchiha Madara, the leader of Akatsuki, and announced their intentions: to capture all the Bijuu to revive the Juubi no Yoko and use it as a weapon. He then declared war on all the shinobi villages, announcing the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. With that said, they disappeared just as the Sand-Sound Alliance stuck, catching Konoha completely by surprise._

_Naruto took on Gaia, who was slowly turning into her Ichibi form, Narumi took on Temari, and I took on the Sound Five, while the Kages took on Orochimaru. Narumi managed to dispatch Temari and assisted me with the Sound Five. We sent their asses on full retreat mode after capturing their red-haired ally, freeing up enough time to assist Naruto with Gaia. We won, breaking Gaia out of her emoness much to Temari's joy and kissed Naruto full on the lips for it._

_After the entire fiasco died down, the villages prepared for war against the Akatsuki and the Sound Village, who started to invade villages to capture the Jinchuuriki. Boy, do they work fast! In response to this, the Fire Daimyo himself promoted Naruto, Narumi, and I to Chunin, and gave us direct orders to intercept the Akatsuki at very turn. But we knew that we couldn't hit all the hidden villages at the same time the Akatsuki would with their many members, so we sent out a message to the other Jinchuuriki to meet us at the ruins of Whirlpool to lure the Akatsuki to us._

_It worked like a charm. As the Jinchuuriki came one by one, so did most of the Akatsuki members assigned to capture them, like moth to the flame. What the Akatsuki didn't know is that Itachi is our spy, and we've rigged Whirlpool with a variety of traps. Add to the power the Jinchuuriki, the Akatsuki found themselves several members short. We've managed to kill the Mad Bomber Deidara, the Puppeteer Sasori, the "immortal" Jashin priest Hidan, the money-loving Kakuzu, and the Monster of the Hidden Mist Hoshigami Kisame, the former's sword attaching itself to Narumi._

_After that awesome victory in crippling the Akatsuki, we gathered again to raid the Hidden Rain Village, where we believed the Akatsuki were located. We stormed the village and encountered the Six-Paths of Pain, equipped with Rinnegan. I have to say, I'm glad we sent Shadow Clones first to gauge their fighting styles, because they totally kicked the Shadow Clones' asses! So Naruto and his fellow Jinchuuriki took on the Six-Paths of Pain, while Narumi and I track with the main body, guarded by the Angel of Amegakure, Kamihana Konan. Despite her annoying paper attacks, we kicked her ass and used an advanced Time-Space Jutsu to teleport her and the main body to the battlefield, where the Jinchuuriki just finished off the last of the Six-Paths of Pain._

_Realizing that he was beaten and dying, the main body identified himself as Uzumaki Nagato, shocking the crap out of us. While his story was sad and his goals were noble, his god-like complex leaves something to be desired. Before we could do anything to this fool, Amegakure suddenly exploded and Uchiha Madara suddenly appeared and stabbed him in the heart from behind. He monologued about how Nagato failed him, which led all of us to attack him. He kept using his Space-Time Jutsu to avoid our attacks, but I managed to put a seal on him to negate his ability while Naruto broke his mask, revealing his face. We managed to take a picture of him before he escaped._

_As for Nagato, he put his faith in Naruto, Narumi, and I to being peace to the world with his dying breath, and died with a smile on his face. After putting Nagato's body and the Deva Path's body in a shrine, Konan threw in her lot with us as the Uzumaki's newest servant. When we got back, he gave the picture of Uchiha Madara to the leader of the Shinobi Alliance, with our father shocked that the leader of the Akatsuki was actually his old student, Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha he actually respect when we heard great things about him._

_A month later, Obito and Orochimaru finally made their move. With their huge army of Zetsu clones and Edo Tensei resurrected shinobi, the situation looked grim, but the Alliance hadn't been training for nothing. I mean, all of the Jinchuuriki, as well as Narumi and me, were training on Turtle Island in the Tailed Beast Temple to prepare for this day. But what stink was that the Alliance leaders didn't tell us that they just started the fighting on the first day, leading me to realize that they were hiding us from the Akatsuki army._

_But that plan backfired, because Obito himself infiltrated the island to capture my brother and the Jinchuuriki at the start of the second day. It turns out that our protection detail was killed and replaced by ROOT operatives, which explained why they were acting so weird yesterday, and means that Shizura Danzo was in league with the Akatsuki. They summoned a giant statue, used seals they placed in the temple to paralyze us all, and extracted the Tailed Beasts from the Jinchuuriki to seal into the statue. Meanwhile, Narumi and I quickly managed to break out of their paralysis seal, forcing Danzo to escape, and used the Rinnegan to save the lives of the now former Jinchuuriki._

_I personally feel sorry for the poor turtle we on, due to the fact that the statue cracked opened and the Juubi revived in the Tailed Beast Temple. Just as our day couldn't get any worse, Edo Tensei revived Uchiha Madara appear and both he and Obito took control of the Juubi. Getting the Jinchuuriki out of the temple, Naruto, Narumi, and I sealed the temple shut to trap the Uchiha, the Juubi, and us in._

_The next moments were all a blur while fighting the Juubi and the Uchiha. All I remember was Madara fusing with Obito, Narumi sealing their Time-Space Jutsu, us, dodging the Tail Beast Balls, and the Juubi suddenly going berserk. We finally went Devil Trigger and separated the fused Uchiha from the Juubi, undoing their fusion in the process. Narumi and I crippled Obito and sealed Madara's movements, while Naruto sealed a willing Juubi into himself, and used the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu to send Madara to the Shinigami forever, without dying._

_Narumi and I took Obito into custody, while Naruto used the Juubi's youki to return part of the former Jinchuuriki's powers to them by giving them an additional chakra network that produces youki identical to their former Bijuu. Then we took to the battlefield and quickly ended the war, killing the rest of the Zetsu clone including Zetsu himself, and sent Orochimaru and his village on full retreat out of the Elemental Countries._

_My brother finally gotten the recognition he worked hard to achieve, as he was labeled the hero of the war for his quick thinking and decisive ending to the war. As the alliance disbanded, Naruto managed to obtain alliances and trade agreements from every village for Konoha, and it led the way for eternal peace for the Elemental Countries._

_But it was not to be, as evidenced three months later after the end of the war._

_Narumi and I were sent on an S-rank mission by the Hokage to deliver a package requested by the Iron Daimyo in the Land of Iron, but when we got there, we learned that there was no such mission, and came under attack by ROOT operatives when we tried to leave from the Land of Iron. We stripped them of their mouth seals and interrogated him with the Rinnegan, learning about a horrible secret and an operation taking place in our "home" of Konoha._

_We quickly got to Konoha ahead of schedule and sneaked back in to find our brother with dead eyes, weakened, battered, and on the execution stand with our father at the helm, saying things like how they'll finally obtain true peace by using Naruto as a sacrifice to kill the Juubi over the gleeful roar of the crowd watching. There was no peace, because nothing's change. This is how a hero save their lives is treated? Screw that!_

_Narumi used the Hidden Mist Jutsu, allowing me to get Naruto, and all three of us escaped using the Hiraishin, but something was happening to Naruto. We traveled without rest until we got to the edge of the Western Lands, but just after scaled the walls to the other side, the Hokage, along with the Konoha hunter-nin that were our precious people appeared, casing darkness to flow from my distraught brother. But I used the Rinnegan, and found that the hunter-nin were under a genjutsu to take the appearance of our friends and Naruto's girlfriends. When the Hokage was about to make a move to kill Naruto, all hell broke loose, for neither Narumi, the Juubi, nor me could get to Naruto's now shattered psyche._

_Darkness exploded from my screaming brother, his form growing, growing, and growing, until he became a mass of black energy shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous tentacles and red eyes. All I know through me and my sister's terrified eyes, is that Naruto did not turn into the Juubi. Before I could do anything, the cowardly Hokage and his hunter-nin suddenly captured Narumi and ran, leaving me to deal with my transformed brother. Even in my Devil Trigger state, I couldn't do anything against, and he finished the battle by blast me with a beam attack that sent me flying through the air, the impact hours later knocking me out._

_I woke up later with no memories of my past life, in a company called Valkyria, a branch of an organization called the Drexler Institute. I was given the codename Weiss, and they implanted abilities in me that came from ancient beings known as Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages, giving me control of my hair to do amazing things. I also developed the ability to materialize blades thanks to an Arcana I gained who was called Gottfried. During my time at Valkyria, I was partnered up with a girl named Scharlachrot, aka Scharl, who was extremely obsessive of me, and calls me Sophie. When the Drexler Institute was taken down, she went missing, while I went with Petra Johanna Lagerkvist, the one who took down the company._

_While I tried to familiar myself with society, dimensional distortions appeared all around the city of Tokyo, so for five days, I investigated, eventually ending up in an island on the bottom of Japan, where I am now. I ran into Scharl, who captured me with chains and tried to have her way with me. But it was in that moment when I broke free, I regained my memories and battled Scharl, kicking the crap out of her to get to the Divine Celestial Weapon that is now about to destroy Neo Japan. I have to trapped in a Time-Space field but it's about to break out. I'm gonna beat this thing, then I'll take Scharl with me to look for my brother, so that we can finally return to the Elemental Countries to save our sister Narumi and our precious people, and some major payback against our bastard of a father!_

_It's time to deal with the Divine Celestial Weapon: Ragnarok!_

_Weiss- no, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, out._

* * *

**(Land of the Hierarchical Cities, Dark Forest)**

"And that's the last of them."

Sheathing his giant sword behind his back, the figure walked away from the monsters he just slain. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Attached to his lower back is his sword-scythe, the Blood-Scythe.

He is Ragna the Bloodedge, a wanted SSS-class criminal with an extraordinary huge bounty on his head for destroying several Novus Orbis Libraium branches.

"Nothing like killing a few weak Shadows to get the blood pumping for my next campaign to stick it to Terumi and Relius. Then again, the seithr's pretty thin around here, but the trees aren't exactly helping." Ragna said to himself as he flexes his arms, a gentle breeze blowing through his spiky hair, as if the world was thanking him for the few less Shadows in the world.

"Ah well. So much for making it there by sunset. Shit." he grumbled, "Well, good going, Ragna. Real smooth with the self-estimation. No meat-dishes or dirt cheap inn for moi."

As he walked to his destination, he took out a pendent he wore around his neck and kept hidden inside his shirt. He opened it to view several holographic pictures inside him that he treasured dearly.

The first picture was of himself and his girlfriend, Celica A. Mercury, taken a few days after she found him resting in a forest with no memories of his past life. It was thanks to her and her friends that he made new memories when he enrolled in the Magic Guild.

The second picture was both of them and his master Jubei, who was known as Mitsuyoshi at the time and thought Ragna as suspicious.

The third picture was of him, Celica, her sister Konoe A. Mercury, and their friends, Trinity Glassfield and Kazuma Kuvaru. Konoe and Trinity were of the Six-Heroes, a group that defeated a terrible being known as the Black Beast, and they personally taught Ragna magic and alchemy during his time in the Magic Guild. It was during this time that Ragna was chosen to wield two Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa and Bolverk, and was known as the Frozen Time-Space Swordsman; and still beat himself up when he failed to save them from the ghost Yuuki Terumi, the traitor of the Six-Heroes. It was because of this failure that he retired Yukianesa and Bolverk.

The fourth picture was of Ragna babysitting a bratty Kokonoe, who was the daughter of Jubei and Kokoe. Ragna guessed it was karma since he teased her parents on a daily basis ever since they mated while drunk one time.

The fifth picture was of him and Celica in front of a church the former built with the kids they adopted, the siblings Jin and Saya, and their unrelated older sister, Bullet. Ragna remembered the times when he helped Bullet break up fights between Jin and Saya; the times when he took care of Saya when she got sick; and the times when he warded off a dependent Jin. The happiness was ruined when Terumi appeared and killed Celica, took possession of Jin and mangled Ragna's arms, and kidnapped Jin and Bullet.

The sixth picture was of Ragna, Jubei, the annoying vampire sisters Rachel and Seras, their servant Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, and his sparring partner, Saki Vernyako, with Jubei and Valkenhayn both running Ragna and Saki ragged with training while Rachel watched, drinking tea.

The seventh picture was of Ragna playing with a Kaka kittens that came with a catgirl named Torakaka, who was visiting Jubei.

The eighth picture was taken years later with Ragna and a group of girls from the Military Academy called Team Remix Heart, who consisted of Saki and her classmates Mai Natsume, Cajun Faycott, Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya. Their paths intersected when Ragna and Jubei were nearby the 15th Hierarchical City: Torifune, training while the team was outside the city searching for a grimoire. It was then that Ragna learned that the NOL changed drastically from the NOL he knew back during his days in the Magic Guild.

The ninth picture was of him and Bullet when he found her with a mercenary group that opposes an organization called Sector Seven. Both were ecstatic that they found each other, but Ragna was saddened that she was unable to rescue Saya when she escaped from Terumi. Bullet promised her brother-figure that once she's strong enough, she would join the fight against Terumi and rescue Saya.

The final picture is more recent, when he received the Jacket of Bloodedge and the Blood-Scythe scythe-sword from Jubei and Rachel when he completed his training and christened himself as Ragna the Bloodedge. A few day later, he caught wind that Terumi and Relius were in the NOL and are up to something, so Ragna's been raiding the NOL bases, killing the soldiers who used their rank to commit unforgivable crimes, while knocking out and sparing the innocent soldiers who truly wanted peace.

It's was these pictures that gives Ragna motivation to do what we does, even if the entire world turns against him for these actions. Putting his prized pendent away, he held up his right hand to his face and concentrated, a magic circle appearing in front of him. He steeped through it, activating the Concealment Ars to hide his presence. He would use magic, but foregone it until he retrieves a certain item that would allow him to use magic again safety without drawing on his dark energy.

"This should do it," he muttered, walking down the path sapped with seithr "At least normal people and those pain-in-the-ass Shadows won't notice me."

It would be suicide for a normal person to walk through seithr, but Ragna was anything but human, thanks to the Alucard sister, Rachel, and her older sister, Seras. After Terumi destroyed the church, injured him, and took Saya and Bullet in Jin's body, Rachel and Seras appear much later and gave into their bloodlust, biting both sides of his neck to turn him into a Dhampir. But Ragna didn't need the power of the Dhampir to kill Shadows, creatures made from seithr and the darkness of human hearts.

"Right, I should be able to make it by dawn if I keep up my current pace- Who's there?!"

Suddenly, Ragna felt a powerful aura behind him. Spinning on his heels in a melee stance, he sees a small shadow coming from behind a tree. Ragna quickly used Lumination Ars, using his right to brighten the area with light.

"Whoever the hell you are, you should know I don't like being followed."

"Can't believe you sniffed me out like that, kid. I must be getting old."

"Oh, it's you." Ragna said, relaxing and breathed out a sigh of relief.

The figure was a cat, but not just an ordinary cat. It was a two-tailed black and white cat who stands upright like a human being. He's wearing a Kaka clan-like jacket with an Eastern motif and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He's also wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, and his weapon, Nox Nyctores, Mucro Somnio: Musashi, is carried on his back via a belt strap.

Ragna know him, as he just seen him in a few of his pictures. This cat is arguably the strongest creature on the planet, for he's one of the Six Heroes who defeated the Black Beast.

"Better perk up your ears, kid." Jubei said, "Out this hour, you might run into a ghost."

"Yikes. Still with the kid stuff, master Jubei?" Ragna deadpanned, "You know I can see ghosts and spirits for some reason, and so far, I haven't ran into any of them yet. Besides, ghosts only appear in wells, attics, etc."

Jubei raised an eyebrow, "Where the hell'd you hear that?"

"Just some ghost stories the two vampire rabbits decided to tease me with."

"So you're sayin' you're not?"

"No disrespect, but you bet your ass I'm not anymore." Ragna assured him, grinning.

"Good, then you don't gotta worry about that see-through woman creep' up behind ya."

"What the fuck~?!" Ragna shrieked like a little girl as he jumped away and look at the spot Jubei indicated, "Where?! Where?! Huh?"

Jubei got himself a good laugh out of that, "Ahahahaha, I'm just yankin' you chain, kid. Your senses might've improved a smidge, but I guess some things never change."

"Yes, yes, highly amusing." Ranga growled, brushing himself off, "So what do you need, since you've creeped up behind yours truly? Don't tell me you already beaten me to my next target, and came to rub it in my face."

"Oh, nothin' like that." Jubei said, shaking his head, "Just thought I'd say "howdy". Been tailing ya for a spell to pass the time, and just happened to spot you when you slowed down."

"Oh," Ragna nodded in understanding, "So it _was_ you who's been shadowing me after all ever since I destroyed the last NOL Branch I've been in."

"Knew I was there, did ya?"

"Yeah, for a while." Ragna said, folding his arms, "You've been gradually shortening the distance between us, so I set up a Concealment Ars just in case. I wanted to avoid unnecessary battles in between my campaigns, unless it's for a bounty that comes across me. Since it's you, I guess I overreacted a little."

Jubei laughed, "Ha. I must be gettin' old if even a greenhorn like you detect me. Must be losing my touch too. Haha… Hahahaha…"

"What's so funny?" Ragna asked, "You should be happy as a master that you apprentice has improved. How about telling me, oh I don't know, what an awesome job I did of sensing you, or how much I've grown, or some other crap. It has been a year after all."

"Hahaha… fair enough. Ah hell. Since you gotten that good, you might even be ready now, won't have no trouble at all."

"Huh?" That comment got Ragna's attention, "What are you meowing about? With what exactly?"

"I know you Ragna." Jubei said seriously, "You may not have a short-temper, but you're still all piss an' vinegar. You think you can handle whatever the world throws your way, but it's gonna be a mite different this time, kid. Things ain't gonna go the way you think. I'm just makin' sure you got fair warning."

"About what? You're not making any sense with your smoke-and-mirrors speech. It's not a very good warning, you know."

"Mouthy as ever, ain'tcha, Mr. "SSS Class Bounty on my head" Ragna the Bloodedge? You SEEN how much they're willing to pay for that head of yours? Hell, if I weren't so fond of ya…" Jubei said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Ragna steeped back a bit, "Not funny, master. And you and I both know that they wouldn't pay that much for me to a single bounty hunter or vigilante."

"Point taken." Jubei agreed, "But word's out that you're on your way there. The NOL's right jumpy about it. 'Course, you did take down a bunch of Library branches all by your lonesome. Guess they ain't sweating for nothing, considering your rep before they became a wanted criminal."

"But something's different, isn't it, master?" Ragna guessed, "My guts been acting a little upset ever since my first step to my next target."

"You should listen to it, kid." Jubei said, "Yer gonna have more than the NOL, bounty hunters, and vigilantes on your plate this time 'round, so be careful."

"There's more to the story besides the gathering of bounty hunters and vigilantes, isn't there. And you know, don't you."

"You're right, that ain't all. I saw him. HE'S here. He's lookin' for ya and you're his target. Worse, there's no getting around him. You'll run into him, sooner or later."

"Who are you talking about?" Ragna asked, annoyed, "Hold on, are you even going to identify him to me at all?"

"Don't have to." Jubei said, "You'll understand, even if you don't wanna, when ya meet him."

Ragna rubbed the back of his head, deciding not to press the issue, "Fair enough, master. You never answered my questions on matters like this, so I guess I'll just try to figure out yours and little rabbit's mysterious riddles, as always."

"That wasn't even my intent, back then…"

"Pardon?"

Jubei blinked, "Oh, uh, don't mind me. I was just ruminatin' on the good ol' days…"

"Good old days, as in the Dark War?" Ragna asked.

"Well, not quite that far back. Hell, you don't want really want to listen to a relic like myself mutter on, do ya?"

Ragna rapidly shook his head, "No!"

"Good. You've gained a whole mess o' strength and knowledge in the time I've known ya, Ragna." Jubei praised, making Ragna facefault.

"Now you roll out the compliments? I swear…"

"But those arms of yours, just because the Azure Grimoire's cozying up in them, don't get to thinking you own it." Jubei reminded him.

"I understand. I do plan on making the most of it since it's still stuck to me." Ragna said, his right arm twitching a bit. He remembered the time when he gained the Azure Grimoire. It was after the destruction of the church and Rachel and Seras bit him. They gave him a jet-black that shaped in the fashion of a human without a head that was the Azure Grimoire. When Ragna willed his mangled arms to crush it in his hands, it turned into mist and swallowed him in darkness, modify his arms and making them usable again. It was Jubei that taught Ragna how to control the power of the grimoire, but what Jubei doesn't know himself that Ragna's mastered the power to an extent that he people won't get affected by it when he's near them, and he can use the souls of Shadow to power his grimoire.

"Ragna…"

"I know, I know. The grimoire's not mine, I'm just the host. With great power comes great responsibility. Trust me, I live by that line every day of my life, master. There's no way I'll forget."

"For your sake, kid, I hope ya don't."

"Duly noted. Anyway, I gotta go now. The forest's getting on my nerves, and I'm about to be behind schedule."

"All right then, I gotta get going myself." Jubei said as Ragna turned to the direction of his destination.

"Unlike you, I only have human legs." Ragna taunted, "I want to get there by dawn."

"That so? Well then Ragna, guess I'll be seein' ya." Jubei said as Ragna walked away, "By the way, _she'll_ be waiting for you. She knows you're coming, and wants to assist you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Ragna waved, knowing who Jubei's talking about this time, "Good luck to you too, master."

"…Godspeed, Ragna…"

After a few steps, Ragna turned back to find his former master gone, his presence gone. As he started dashing through the forest, he felt afraid. But Ragna shook his head, clearing himself of all fear. This destination's where his next job is. No time for self-doubt now.

A couple hours later, he finally made out of the forest, just as the sun broke free out behind the clouds in the sky.

"Now this is more like it!" he exclaimed, taking in his new surroundings.

Looking ahead, he viewed a mountain with clusters of glowing light littering the mountain, like a Christmas tree. Upon closer inspection, there were building all around the mountain high-rise with that appears to be an NOL Branch at the top.

"So…that's the 13th Hierarchical City… Kagutsuchi, huh?"

Ragna grinned as he walked forward, "It'd be great to flush this Library before the year ends…" he said as he started keep an eye now for the Monorail that carries supplies in and out of Kagutsuchi.

Only a few days and the destruction of the next Cauldron stand between him and the end of 2199.

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

_Next time – __**Chapter 02: In the Underground**_

_-Ragna meets an old friend on the Monorail leading into Kagutsuchi, but a visit from a certain rabbit and her sister leaves much to be desired. Thanks to their battle, the Monorail breaks down and Ragna and his friend is forced to travel in the sewer systems of Kagutsuchi. What wonders and horrors await the duo as they try to enter Kagutsuchi?_

* * *

**Released: Saturday, January 26, 2013**


End file.
